Icarus
by LilShitWayne
Summary: Eles eram os mais fieis Comensais da Morte. E como tais, loucura, sexo e violência os perseguia. Com ou sem Lorde Voldemort, a tragédia de Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange e Bartô Crouch Jr estava escrita desde o início.


**N/A: Um olhar na vida dos Comensais mais depravados durante a primeira guerra bruxa. Não leia se não aguentar tortura, sexo, incesto, violência e tudo que tem de ruim.**

* * *

 **Ascensão**

 **1968**

Bellatrix Black tinha olhos escuros, úmidos e redondos. Ela tinha um sorriso com covinhas, mas que era completamente lunático. Bartô revirou os olhos para a garota, assistindo-a tamborilar os dedos com impaciência contra a mesa da sala comunal Sonserina.  
\- O quê? - latiu a jovem, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras e encarando-o. Ele sorriu.

\- Nada... - ouviu um barulho na escada e virou-se para olhá-lo. Rodolphus era moço, troncudo, apático. Tinha o rosto mais impassível do mundo. Bartô sabia que deveria temer seu melhor amigo quando via os olhos cinzentos dele assumirem aquele jeito vazio, distante.

\- Finalmente! - Bellatrix exclamou, bufando, levantando-se. O rosto dela ainda estava franzido de irritação, mas o jovem Crouch mordeu a língua para não zombar do alívio claro em seus olhos. Sentiu seu estômago doer quando viu o sorriso de Rod, brilhante, refletindo em seus olhos e enchendo-os de emoção. Era tão difícil fazer Rodolphus sentir qualquer coisa que fosse, chegava a ser nauseante que justamente Bellatrix, a Louca, fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

* * *

Ela não gostava de Bartô. Nenhuma surpresa: era difícil que gostasse de qualquer pessoa ou coisa. Porém, Bartô Crouch Jr era o melhor amigo de Rod.  
Rodolphus sentou-se ao lado de Bella, diante da lareira e sorriu. - O que vai fazer mês que vem? Quando se formar? - questionou. Ela ergueu os olhos escuros e fundos, gelados como a noite e bufou.

\- Juntar-me ao Lorde das Trevas, óbvio. Por quê? Estava pensando em fazer algo diferente? - as palavras dela estavam manchadas de irritação. Rodolphus sorriu e revirou os olhos.

\- Não, amada. Só me perguntando o que vai fazer _além_ disso. - explicou-se. Viu o nariz dela franzir diante do apelido, a boca fina.

\- Nada. Vou servir ao Lorde das Trevas. - Seus dedos finos torceram o travesseiro verde-esmeralda. - Você não?

\- Foi só uma pergunta, Bella. - suspirou. - Claro que vou servir ao Lorde... E me candidatar para trabalhar em Gringotes. - completou. Esperou que ela dissesse algo, que o repreendesse por não dedicar todo seu tempo livre ao Lorde das Trevas.

Bellatrix não disse nada. Seus dedos gelados, finos, correram distraidamente pela nuca dele. Rod tentou imaginar a quanto tempo ela estava ignorando-lhe, mas desistiu de tentar.

* * *

 **1971**

Bartô rangeu os dentes ao ver a mão direita dela. O anel de prata e esmeraldas brilhando em seu dedo anelar. Noiva. Não conseguia acreditar que Rod pedira-lhe em casamento. E não conseguia acreditar que Bellatrix, A Louca, tinha aceitado. Bufou, virando-se para Dolohov e sorrindo.

Rodolphus não estava naquela reunião. O Lorde das Trevas não estava ali. Bartô não sabia o que _ele_ fazia ali. Certamente não viera para ver Bella exibir, mesmo sem pretensão, seu anel de noivado. Não viera para se perguntar se o valor da jovem sequer chegava a ser metade do preço que Rod pagara na joia.

Aquele anel valia mais do que ela jamais podia sonhar valer.

\- Rodolphus quer que você seja o padrinho. - Black tinha os braços cruzados sob o peito, às sobrancelhas escuras franzidas e os lábios torcidos de desgosto.

\- O quê? - ele não falava com ela. Nunca. Aquilo era _errado_.

\- Ele quer que você seja o padrinho. Não me importa. É só um casamento. Aceite logo e faça com que ele pare de choramingar. Antes que eu enlouqueça.

\- Sinto muito te avisar, Bella, mas você está um pouco além do limite da insanidade. - revirou os olhos. - Eu deveria me importar?

\- Não sei. Ele é seu melhor amigo, não meu...

\- Você _não tem_ amigos. Faz parte de ser você. - bufou. - Que seja. É só um casamento. Não é como se você realmente o amasse. Ou Rod amasse você.

\- Ele me ama. - ela rosnou, revirando os olhos. Bartô sentiu seu estômago se apertar. - Isso te devora, não? Bom, lide com isso. Rod _me_ ama, Crouch, não a você. Nunca seria um... Um traidor como você.

\- Traidor? - Bartô lutou para manter o veneno longe de sua voz. Não queria brigar, _não podia_ , com ela. Era a noiva de seu melhor amigo, a garota prodígio do Lorde das Trevas. Era _louca_.

\- Traidor. Todos nós sabemos sobre seu pai... Aquele amante de sangues-ruins e outras escórias. Tal pai, tal filho. Seu sangue tem cheiro de...

Bartô arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Bellatrix estava em choque, uma marca vermelha surgindo em sua bochecha, bem onde a mão dele a atingira com força. - Você... Você perdeu completamente qualquer noção de perigo, _Crouch?!_ \- a voz dela desafinou grotescamente, a mão pálida procurando pela varinha. O jovem respirou fundo.

\- Bella, eu...

Ele aparatou segundos antes do feitiço dela atingir-lhe em cheio. Quando surgiu na sala de sua casa, arfante, suando frio, ainda conseguia sentir a força da maldição imperdoável. Não atingira-lhe, mas sentia-se tonto e enjoado. Imaginou o que seria dele se houvesse sido atingido.

* * *

\- Você bateu nela, Bartô? - a voz de Rodolphus estava calma, absolutamente controlada e sem nenhuma emoção aparente. Bartô sabia que estava em maus lençóis.

Não há sentido em mentir. - Bati. - enfiou as mãos suadas no bolso. Viu os olhos cinzentos, chuvosos, de seu amigo estreitarem-se por um rápido momento. A expressão apática, distante e entediada.  
\- Qual seu problema, Bartô? Vou me casar com ela, você é meu padrinho. Não pode bater em minha noiva, foge a convenção.

\- O que eu deveria fazer? Ouvi-la chamar-me de traidor? - ele tentou não soar como uma criança. Viu o rosto de seu amigo se suavizar. Piedade.

\- Bartô Crouch é um traidor, nós dois sabemos disso. Ela sabe. Não disse mais nada do que a verdade. - O jovem encolheu-se com as palavras geladas e calculadas. Sentiu seu estômago se apertar e a dor irradiar por seu peito e respirou fundo.  
\- Bom, eu não sou. Não sou meu _pai_. - sua voz assumiu um tom birrento, ferido.

\- Merlin, Bart, eu sei. - ele revirou os olhos. - Eu _sei_ que você não é um traidor, é meu melhor amigo. Nunca me trairia, não é? - uma pausa, as palavras pesaram no ar denso da sala. Bartô sabia que realmente não tinha uma escolha. Não _conseguia_ trair Rod, e Lestrange por sua vez, sabia perfeitamente disso. - De qualquer forma, você não pode sair impune após bater nela.

Bartô não sentiu medo. Ele sentiu-se quase aliviado por Rod saber que não era um traidor. Sua boca se abriu para gritar, mas o feitiço silenciador engoliu sua voz. Engoliu as lágrimas ao sentir a faca cega de seu melhor amigo em suas costas nuas, tirando uma camada fina de pele, exatamente do tamanho da mão dele. Uma marca em Bella, uma marca nele.

Bartô não iria se esquecer dessa lição tão cedo.

* * *

 **1972**

Bellatrix mordeu a língua ao ver Bartô parado diante da mesa de bebidas, chutando sua elfa doméstica com força para longe. - Vamos falar com ele. - Rodolphus tinha um braço ao redor de sua cintura e isso a deixava irritada. Não gostava de sentir-se presa nos braços dele, como se Lestrange quisesse criar uma jaula ao seu redor.

\- Você não começou a mandar em mim, Rod, só porque tomei seu sobrenome. - latiu, afastando as mãos dele. Rob revirou os olhos e afastando um cacho escuro dos olhos dela.  
\- Não estou _mandando_ em você, Bellatrix. - beijou-lhe, as unhas enfiando-se no braço dela para impedir-lhe de fugir. - Estou sugerindo. Não quer parecer menos educada do que ele, o filho de um traidor, quer?

Ele sabia manipulá-la. Bella deixou um sorriso surgir. Casara-se com um homem esperto, ao menos.

\- Não, _marido._ \- beijou-o. - Não somos menos educados do que escórias como seu melhor amigo. Porém, você deveria arranjar companhia melhor.

\- Por exemplo? - ele estava puxando-lhe calmamente para perto de Bartô. - Dolohov? Rosier? Karkaroff? Por favor, tenho mais bom gosto do que isso. Afinal, escolhi você.

\- Você não me escolheu. - ela cortou, ácida. - Não sou uma mercadoria. Nós assinamos um papel, Rod. Tomei seu sobrenome. Vamos servir ao Lorde das Trevas juntos. Não sou sua _esposa troféu_.

Ele sorriu ainda mais. - Não. Não é. - estavam quase cara a cara com Bartô. O jovem ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
\- Se não são os pombinhos da noite. - sua voz estava arrastada. - O que querem? Quer dançar comigo, Bella?

Bellatrix sorriu. - Nos seus sonhos, imundo. - sentiu as unhas de Rod afundarem na palma de sua mão, mas não se importou. Apertou a mão dele. - Viemos perguntar por que ainda não se matou.

Rodolphus revirou os olhos. - Na verdade, viemos agradecer por ter conseguido vir. Embora não tenha chegado a tempo da cerimônia, ficamos felizes por ter vindo. - sorriu. Bellatrix se perguntou se o sorriso dele sempre fora tão brilhante e tão cínico.

Bartô sorriu completamente embriagado. - Eu não perderia o casamento de meu melhor amigo. O dia que Rodolphus Lestrange finalmente desistiu de viver e decidiu se casar com Bellatrix Black, a Louca. Boa sorte, amigo. - a voz dele tinha um tom de deboche que fez o sorriso falso de Rod fraquejar.

Bella apertou os dedos ao redor dos dele, vendo os olhos cinzentos de Lestrange ficarem escuros. - Dance comigo. - ordenou, puxando-o para longe de Bartô. Podia sentir os olhos castanhos de Crouch em suas costas, queimando-a. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Rodolphus e beijou-o.

Sentiu alívio correr por sua corrente sanguínea quando a marca negra ardeu.

* * *

O Lorde não viu o vestido branco neve de Bellatrix, quase escondido sob a capa negra. Ele não viu seu rosto bonito maquiado ou o anel em sua mão esquerda. Ou, sequer, o sorriso bobo de Lestrange.

Porém, ele sentiu o cheiro de álcool em Bartô. Voldemort sentiu a raiva e o ódio emanando dele em uma mistura embriagada. - Divirtam-se. - empurrou seu servo bêbado com uma mão, indicando o grupo de trouxas encolhidos no centro da sala. Rod tinha certeza que já vira o rosto dessas pessoas antes. Eram pessoas importantes... Políticos, ele acreditava.

Viu a varinha de seu melhor amigo se erguer e ele sussurrar, meio cantarolar, o feitiço _"Incendio"_. Lestrange assistiu, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, o fogo subir pelas pernas da trouxa, as línguas vermelhas engolindo suas coxas e os gritos dela ficando cada vez mais parecidos com o guincho de um animal em abate.

Sentiu o corpo de Bellatrix apoiar-se contra seu corpo e percebeu que sua esposa estava pálida, os olhos cheios de admiração e algo que ele quase podia confundir com respeito. Sentiu inveja de Bartô pela primeira vez.

* * *

Bella empurrou-lhe na cama, os beijos subindo por seu pescoço e os dedos gelados puxando os botões de suas vestes com força. Rodolphus sorriu, puxando-lhe o vestido de noiva com selvageria suficiente para os botões de pérola estourar e caírem no chão e na cama.

\- Rod. - a voz dela estava calma, embora sua respiração estivesse arfante. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Eu quero que você faça o que ele fez. - pediu, ficando vermelha. Ele achava-a adorável, mas mesmo assim sentiu como se houvesse levado um soco.  
\- O quê?

\- Você ouviu os gritos? - a voz dela estava assumindo um tom maníaco, elétrico. - Merlin, Rod, você _ouviu_ os gritos? Faça _comigo_. - um pedido suplicante e uma piscadela com aqueles olhos escuros e úmidos foi o que bastou. Ele acenou, balançando a cabeça e pegando a varinha sobre o criado-mudo.

Ergue-a, sentindo o gosto do amargor e sussurrou o feitiço. Assistiu o vestido branco se tornar cinzento à medida que as chamas subiam por ele, caminhando ansiosamente para o corpo bonito dela. Agarrando-se à suas coxas, cintura e seios. Lambendo-a como uma amante insaciável.

Rodolphus odiou-se por gostar. Odiou-se por sentir as calças se apertarem em sua virilha, sua ereção latente, e odiou-se por amar ouvir Bella gritando. Apagou as chamas sem pronunciar feitiço algum e assistiu o corpo dela, nu e vermelho, esfolado pelas queimaduras. Não eram tão graves, mas eram o atestado de óbito da sanidade deles.

\- Você é linda. - resmungou, afundando os lábios em sua pele queimada e machucada. Fingiu que não amou quando a ouvir gemer de dor, gemer seu nome. Ele fingiu que não era completamente louco por ela: Bellatrix Lestrange, a Louca.

* * *

 **1973**

Bartô Crouch gostava mais de Bellatrix Lestrange do que de Bellatrix Black. E nem mesmo sabia por que, afinal, ela era a mesma mulher que destruíra a vida de Rod.  
Bellatrix Lestrange era passional, entregava-se a arte da tortura como se não houvesse melhor coisa no mundo. Bellatrix Black era calculista. Lestrange era divertida, ela cantarolava e fazia caretas para que Rodolphus risse. Black era fria e distante. Bellatrix Lestrange era linda, enquanto Black só era bonitinha.

Mastigou a parte interna de sua bochecha, sonolento, assistindo Bella torturar o último dos trouxas que tinham na lista. - Acabou, Black? - resmungou. Não iria parar de chamá-la pelo sobrenome de solteira. Fazê-lo seria como admitir para si mesmo que ela realmente casara-se com Rod. Aquilo não acontecera. Bella não estava diferente. Ele estava louco, ingerindo bebida demais.

\- Acabei... Quer jantar conosco? - a pergunta chegava a ser ridícula. Bartô queria bater nela com força suficiente para que seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar. Jantar com eles? Como amigos de muitos anos? Rod mal falava com ele agora...

Encontrou-se sentado diante da gigantesca mesa. Olhando ao redor, a casa que ele conhecia de cor. Já dormira na Mansão Lestrange tantas vezes durante sua adolescência... Era estranho que agora a Sra. Lestrange fosse Bellatrix e não a velha mórbida, que costumava assombrar a vida de Rabastan e Rodolphus.

Ele não via o jovem Lestrange, Rabastan, a mais tempo do que gostaria de se lembrar. Desde Hogwarts... Desde seu sexto ou quinto ano?  
\- Bartô? - a voz de seu antigo melhor amigo estava chocada, confusa. - Que faz aqui? - questionou, apertando o laço de seu roupão para esconder a nudez.

Bartô sorriu. - Bellatrix me convidou para o jantar. - explicou-se. As sobrancelhas do amigo subiram ainda mais.  
\- _Ela convidou você?!_

Crouch fingiu que o tom de surpresa não lhe ofendera e desviou os olhos quando Bellatrix beijou o marido, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado. Comeram em silêncio. Rodolphus parecendo mal-humorado e surpreso; Bella quase alegre e Bartô desconfortável e inseguro.  
Que deveria dizer para Rod? Desculpar-se por aparecer bêbado em seu casamento? Desculpar-se por odiar sua esposa? Ou se desculpar por estar quase _gostando_ dela?

Decidiu-se ficar calado.

* * *

 **1974**

Bellatrix sorriu para o Lorde, ficando corada quando ele segurou sua mão gentilmente por uma pequena fração de segundo. Bartô assistiu o peito dela subir e descer freneticamente, sua respiração superficial. Viu Rod ranger os dentes, os dedos brancos ao redor da varinha.

\- Você ouviu? Ele disse que fomos bem, Rod! - ela estava extasiada por receber a aprovação de Voldemort. Extasiada por ser boa o suficiente.  
Bella não era boa o suficiente, ela era melhor. Melhor que todos os comensais. Bartô só podia rogar para que não descobrisse isso.

\- Eu ouvi, Bella. Eu ouvi - a voz de Rod estava cansada e irritadiça. A mulher não percebeu. Crouch repreendeu-o mentalmente. _O Lorde das Trevas_ tinha dito que eram bons. Rodolphus, supostamente, deveria estar tão deslumbrado quanto sua esposa. Ele só parecia entediado.

\- O que há, Rod? Parece chateado. - o deboche escorreu pelas palavras de Bartô. Bellatrix pareceu surpresa. Rodolphus apertou a ponte do nariz.  
\- Estou com dor de cabeça. - reclamou. - Vamos para casa. - ordenou, agarrando a esposa pela mão.

A mulher o empurrou com um safanão. Os olhos escuros brilhando de raiva. - Pare de mandar em mim. - rosnou por entre dentes. - Não sou sua marionete.

O rosto dele ficou pálido, sem expressão e Bartô sentiu-se quase preocupado pela segurança de Bella. - Vamos para casa. - Lestrange falou calmo. Suas garras ao redor do braço dela, sem soltá-la mesmo com os safanões e empurrões. Bellatrix puxou a varinha e apontou para o peito do marido.

\- Me solte! - exclamou irada. Rodolphus estava próximo e era rápido suficiente para torcer seu braço, arrancando sua varinha à força.  
\- _Chega_. - seus dedos grossos se fecharam ao redor do pescoço de Bella. - Eu disse: Vamos para casa.

\- Me solte! - a voz dela estava rouca, seu rosto assumindo um tom profundo de vermelho. Suas córneas estavam se tornando róseas e injetadas.

Pela primeira vez, Bartô viu Bellatrix como uma mulher. Uma mulher pequena, magra e vulnerável. - Rod...

\- Não se meta, Bartô. - cuspiu o amigo. Ele apertou mais os dedos. - Vamos para casa, esposa. - sussurrou baixinho, sorrindo como um porquinho roliço, satisfeito.

Um gemido enfurecido escapou pelos lábios vermelhos dela, seu rosto estava ficando manchado de um tom levemente púrpuro. - Você tem alguma objeção, querida?  
Rod soltou-a, correndo o polegar por sua bochecha e pressionando os lábios contra sua boca.

Bartô assistiu completamente embasbacado, Bellatrix passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido e puxá-lo para mais perto, retribuindo o beijo com uma fome latente. Rodolphus sorriu, engalfinhando os dedos em seu cabelo.  
\- Ouch! - ele se afastou às pressas, uma mão cobrindo o lábio inferior sangrento. - BELLATRIX!

Sua esposa limpou a boca suja com o sangue dele, franzindo o nariz. - Você não manda em mim. - murmurou, sorrindo e aparatando.

Bartô Crouch encontrou-se torcendo mais por Bella do que por Rod. Encontrou-se os classificando como rivais, quando na realidade eram um casal.

* * *

\- Fique longe dela. - a voz de Rod estava apática, portanto era um aviso perigoso. - Está me ouvindo, Crouch? Fique longe dela.

Bartô franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso e irritado por estar pressionado contra uma parede. A varinha de seu amigo pressionada contra seu pomo-de-adão. - De que _porra_ você está falando? - rosnou atônito.

\- Eu quero que você fique longe de minha esposa. Não quero que sequer _respire_ o mesmo ar do que ela.  
Bartô piscou chocado, até compreender o que Rodolphus estava dizendo. - Você acha que eu quero _algo_ com ela? Por favor, Rod, ela é sua esposa..! - a risada ficou presa em sua garganta.

O rosto de seu colega não era amigável. Era maníaco, assim como Bartô havia previsto que Bella o tornaria. - Não me importa o que você acha, Crouch. Não quero que se aproxime dela novamente, não quero que respire o mesmo ar do que ela; não quero que tenha esse olhar ridículo em sua cara sempre que fala com _minha esposa_. Você disse que era meu melhor amigo...

\- Eu era! Porém, você mudou tanto Rod... Não te conheço mais. Hogwarts sequer significa algo? Alguma coisa?

Rod enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - Eu não mudei. Você mudou: se tornou um traidor. Disse que nunca iria trair minha confiança, contudo agora está tentando roubá-la de mim.

\- Bellatrix não é um objeto para que eu possa roubá-la, Rod! - ele respirou fundo. - E eu não sou nenhum traidor. Você se tornou um boneco nas mãos dela.

Lestrange piscou atônito. - Como é?

\- Um boneco. Sem utilidade nenhuma, porém bonito suficiente para que ela te coloque sobre a cama. Às vezes. - viu o rosto de Rod ficar vermelho. Ele ainda era adorável. Rodolphus piscou profusamente os olhos cinzentos, confuso e chocado... Constrangido. Bartô não achava que já houvesse visto seu amigo ficar envergonhado.

\- Cale a boca. Não sou nenhum boneco. - suas palavras soavam como as de uma criança mimada e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho. Crouch revirou os olhos.  
\- Suas palavras cheiram à mentira. - ronronou venenoso. - Ela sequer olha para você com metade da admiração com que olha para o Lorde? Acho que não, parceiro.

\- O que Bella sente pelo Lorde das Trevas é muito diferente do que o que sente por mim.

\- Claro que é. Ela _idolatra_ o Lorde das Trevas. Ela _tenta_ respeitar você por ser rico e perigoso. Coisas bem diferentes. - Bartô nem sabia o porquê de estar provocando Lestrange. - Não que eu possa culpá-la... Afinal, é o _Lorde_... Como pode tentar competir com isso?

Viu o rosto de Lestrange ficar pálido. Assumiu um olhar ferido, parecendo um filhote vulnerável por um mero segundo. Bartô se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Quis recolher as palavras que ainda pairavam no ar. - Rod...

Rodolphus esmagou seus lábios com um beijo. Os dedos grossos engalfinhando-se nos cabelos castanhos de Crouch e puxando-o para mais perto. Não havia nada de delicado no jeito que Rod agarrava-o, nada de terno na língua em sua boca. Porém, Bartô só retribuiu o beijo.  
E tentou não pensar em si mesmo como uma distração.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange não era ciumenta. Ela era muito segura de si para sequer pensar em tal heresia. Contudo, o ar empacou em seus pulmões quando viu o vergão no pescoço de Rodolphus àquela noite.

Ele estava já no sono dos mortos, roncando baixo, a testa franzida mesmo estando tão vulnerável.  
A morena sentou-se na cama e afastou a camiseta do pijama dele ligeiramente. Seus olhos escureceram.

Nenhum animal ou feitiço poderia ter deixado aquela marca tão característica. Sexo. Ele cheirava a coito, traição, suor...  
Não era ciúme, não, não... _Não._ Mas era ego, insegurança, humilhação...

\- Parece que alguém tem sido um menino mau... – resmungou, afastando os cabelos da testa suada dele. Rodolphus rolou pela cama, agarrando-a pela cintura. Seu peso sobre ela.  
Bellatrix rosnou, afastando-o. Deitou-se ao seu lado, correndo os dedos pelo rosto severo dele.

\- Ah, Rod... Quando eu descobrir quem é a vagabunda com quem tem andado... – juntou seu corpo ao dele, permitindo que seus lábios encostassem-se a sua pele quente enquanto falava. – _Eu vou matá-la._

* * *

 **1975**

Rodolphus correu as unhas pelas costas de Bartô. Beijou sua nuca e enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo liso e castanho, puxando-o para si. Bartô soltou um gemido molhado, lutando pra recuperar o fôlego. Seus lábios estavam sujos de sangue, o corpo coberto em suor frio.

\- Sushh... Shh..- Rod resmungou, empurrando-o contra os travesseiros novamente. Crouch soltou um choramingo, sentindo seu corpo reclamar da brutalidade de seu parceiro. Sentiu o sangue começar a deslizar por entre suas pernas e mordeu as costas de sua mão para que nenhum som escapasse. Rodolphus tinha sido claro. _Cale a boca._  
\- Isso... Ah, Bartô, quem diria que você seria um... – um suspiro, seus quadris contra a pele nua do mais jovem. – um cordeirinho tão obediente...

Bartolomeu soltou um suspiro frustrado. Porque, foda-se se não era suficiente estar sendo fodido por Rod, mas também ter que ouvi-lo parafraseando um filme trouxa? Hannibal Lecter podia ir para o inferno com seus cordeirinhos silenciosos.

\- Rodolphus. – chamou, erguendo o rosto das cobertas e tentando, sem muito sucesso, endireitar-se. Usou os braços trêmulos como apoio. – Rodolphus. _Cale a boca._ Se vai falar como um trouxa pode muito bem calar a boca.

Arrependeu-se. Com um balanço, Rodolphus penetrou-o com ainda mais intensidade, arrancando um gemido de dor. – Você está mandando em mim, Bartô? – sua voz calma fez com que todos os nervos de Crouch enrijecessem.  
\- Rod...

\- Crouch, Crouch, Crouch... Você ainda não entendeu. _Eu_ mando. Sou _sempre_ eu. – ele agarrou um punhado de cabelo castanho e pressionou Bartô contra os travesseiros. Apoiou-se sobre seu corpo nu.

\- Isso não é um jogo, Crouch. – murmurou. – E mesmo que seja eu já ganhei. – saiu de cima dele, levantando-se.

Bartô estava ofegante. Ele rolou pela cama, olhando o teto e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo todo doía, estava suado e machucado. Escoriações por todo ele.

\- Mãos acima da cabeça. – Instruiu Rodolphus. Era hábito, sua meticulosa organização. Ele sabia que o parceiro não estava em estado de se mexer, mas mesmo assim tinha que ordenar e esperar que tudo se cumprisse como o planejado. – Droga, Bartô, eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui? – reclamou, agarrando Crouch pelas axilas e puxando-o para mais perto da cabeceira. Ergueu-lhe os braços e atou suas mãos.

O mais jovem sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Rod sorriu, passando uma perna por seu torso e sentando-se em seu estômago magro. Sentiu seu diafragma se contrair, Bart lutando para recuperar o ar.

\- Agora nós vamos jogar um jogo. – um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Lestrange. Maníaco, suado, pálido. Ele traçou desenhos contra as costelas de seu amigo, mal cobertas pela pele fina e doentia. Suspirou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo nos lábios. Bartô não lutou com ele, abriu a boca, quase grato por sentir o conforto de sua língua morna contra a dele. Rod mordeu seu lábio inferior, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

Bartô soltou um gemido, lutando com sua língua, mordendo-o com mais delicadeza do que deveria ter. Rodolphus esfregou-se contra o corpo dele, suado e escorregadio. Seu amigo soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando sentiu a ereção contra seu estômago.  
Rodolphus afastou-se, apoiando a testa contra a dele e murmurando febrilmente contra sua orelha: - Quer saber qual o nome do jogo? Fui eu quem inventei...

\- Claro. – sua voz estava rouca, uma vez que mal falara nas últimas três horas. Um risinho infantil e Bartô sentiu gelo correr por seu sangue. Era uma risada aguda e ele poderia jurar que era doentiamente parecida com o risinho grotesco de Bellatrix.  
\- _Chama-se..._ \- Um suspiro, seu hálito quente contra seu ouvido. A língua morna em sua pele salgada, os dentes no lóbulo de seu ouvido. – _Quanto você consegue engolir antes que sufoque._

* * *

Bellatrix rolou pela cama vazia, abraçando um travesseiro. O ar frio entrou pela janela e ela sorriu. Era bom ter a casa só para si. Menos tempo para ter que ouvir as mentiras de Rod, para ver sua absoluta infidelidade para com a causa maior: O Lorde das Trevas.

Rodolphus estava se tornando um grande traidor. Ele voltava tarde, cheirando a álcool e mulheres e suor e doenças venéreas. Um sorriso bobo, um espelho quebrado. A mão dele encontrando o rosto dela com força, os dedos entrelaçando-se em seu cabelo quando gritava irado para que Bella se ajoelhasse.

Ela nunca se ajoelhara. Quebrara a mão dele no começo do mês, dera-lhe um soco na virilha na semana seguinte, torturara-o com _Cruciatus_ na próxima, arrancara um naco de carne de seu braço na semana anterior ao dia atual.

Bellatrix estava esperando pelo próximo show. Ela não podia sequer imaginar quão ofendido, indignado o Lorde das Trevas ficaria quando as notícias finalmente chegassem a seus ouvidos. Um sangue puro, Lestrange, sucumbindo aos vícios trouxas.

Aquele libertino de merda, ele estava estragando a reputação que Bella construíra com tanto esmero. Aparentemente seus pais estavam errados: Não havia nenhuma honra em se casar com um Lestrange. Muito menos com o mais abusivo e burro de todos eles.

Ouviu a porta no andar de baixo e se levantou. Vestiu um roupão e caminhou para fora do quarto, a varinha erguida à frente do corpo. Um novo barulho, algo de vidro se quebrando.

\- Coisinha de merda... – uma voz masculina resmungou. Muito baixa para que ela reconhecesse, muito rouca. Apertou a varinha com mais força e piscou para vê-lo no escuro.  
Magro, cabelos compridos. Nenhuma varinha, pelo visto.

Bella deu o bote, apertando a varinha contra a nuca dele e pressionando a mão livre contra sua boca. – Olá você. Que acha que está fazendo invadindo minha casa, seu vermezinho?

O invasor mordeu sua mão, fazendo com que ela afastasse-a ligeiramente.  
\- _Como ousa?!_ – exclamou, irada. Apertou os dedos ao redor da varinha. – Cru... –foi interrompida pela risada dele.

A risada dele.

-… Rabastan? – questionou, maravilhada, afastando-se um passo.

\- Em carne e osso, Black. – ele respondeu e ela podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Fez um gesto com a varinha para que as luzes se acendessem e piscou para se acostumar. – Está bonita. – ele elogiou, olhando-a de cima à baixo.

\- Vejo que não perdeu a lábia. – um sorriso. – Merlin, Rab, você está...

\- Uma belezura? – O mais novo Lestrange sugeriu. Ela bufou.

\- Horrível. O que fizeram com seu rostinho bonito? Levou uma surra de um bando de caipiras? – questionou, analisando o rosto dele com cuidado. Seu lábio inferior tinha um grande corte, sua sobrancelha ostentava uma cicatriz grotesca e rósea. Suas bochechas altas, aristocráticas, estavam arroxeadas pelos hematomas. Um de seus bonitos olhos cinzentos estava inchado com um soco recente.

\- Algo como isso. Russos são mesmo um grupinho estressado.

\- Rússia? Esteve na Rússia todo esse tempo?

\- Sim, ordens... Alto escalão. – ele limpou a garganta, desconfortável. Bella sorriu, compreendendo que ele queria dizer o Lorde das Trevas. – Enfim, Moscou pode dizer adeus ao Domingo Sangrento, porque eles vão ter mortes melhores com as quais se preocupar.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. Rabastan sorriu. – Eu fiquei entediado, não me julgue. Era simplesmente _tão_ divertido assisti-los brigar pela vida... Esse corte. – apontou para a cicatriz rosada. – foi um bastardinho trouxa que fez. Foi quase bonitinho vê-lo queimar. – covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas.

Bellatrix soltou um suspiro de alívio e jogou-se nos braços dele, abraçando-o com força. – Eu...

\- Eu sei, Black. – ele resmungou contra seu cabelo, entendendo perfeitamente que o conceito de saudade era novo e doloroso para ela. – Eu sei... – afastaram-se. – Enfim, o que eu perdi?

\- Muita coisa. – ela o guiou para o sofá, abrindo o gabinete de bebidas e jogando uma garrafa de Borboun para ele. Sentou-se na poltrona diante dele. – Casei-me com seu irmão.

\- Não uma grande surpresa. – ele abriu a garrafa e deu um gole, fechando os olhos. Seu rosto assumiu um brilho infantil. Bellatrix poderia jurar que ele quase parecia aquele menino que ela conhecera no colégio.

\- E ele está me traindo.

\- Ah, _isso_ é uma grande surpresa. – Abriu os olhos. O cinza gelado brilhou. – Achei que Rod fosse _perdidamente_ apaixonado por você. O que o levou a procurar conforto nos braços de uma putinha qualquer? – ergueu a sobrancelha que não fora deformada.

Bella deu de ombros. – Ele não somente está comendo uma vagabunda por ai. Parou de se importar com o Lorde das Trevas...

O rosto de Rabastan endureceu. – Então meu irmão mais velho está se tornando um maldito traidor... Tsc,tsc,tsc... Eu fico longe de casa por seis anos e veja o que acontece. – deu mais um gole. Estalou a língua. – Bom, sangue _é_ mais denso do que água. – suspirou. – O que mais aconteceu?

-… O Lorde está cada vez mais recluso. Acho que está planejando algo... – deu de ombros. – Sua mãe, Lestrange, morreu poucos meses depois que sumiu.

\- Ouvi as notícias. Já comemorei.

\- Andrômeda foi queimada da árvore.

\- Ah, isso é novidade. O que aconteceu?

\- O que achou que iria acontecer? Depois daquele casamento _nojento_ , mamãe já vinha ameaçando… Bom, ela decidiu dar a luz à uma porquinha sangue-ruim, então mamãe decidiu que não podia mais ser considerada digna de sequer aparecer na tapeçaria.

\- Uma filha do Tonks?

\- O próprio. Foi lindo, Rab. Mamãe queimou seu nome na árvore da família com um cigarro, disse que se Andie não tinha honra de sequer se casar com um bruxinho ralé, não merecia ser queimada como uma bruxa. Cissa chorou... Foi tão emocional. – uma risadinha.

\- Aposto como você fez uma pequena festinha, não?

\- É claro… – um sorriso se abriu no rosto dela. – Você fez falta. Poderíamos ter comemorado tanta coisa juntos.

Rabastan sorriu e fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça contra o sofá. – Estou exausto.

\- Seu quarto está exatamente o mesmo. Não ousei abri-lo.

\- E dormir sozinho? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Bellatrix revirou os olhos e levantou-se.  
\- Vejo que mesmo deformado não deixou de ser pretensioso. Sou mulher de seu irmão.

\- Ah, então agora é "a mulher _dele"_... Achei que nunca seria nada de ninguém.

\- Você é um manipulador de merda, Rabastan Lestrange. – ela abriu um sorriso e soltou o laço de seu roupão, colocando as mãos na cintura. Estava nua. Ele olhou-a de cima à baixo.

\- Mais bonita do que nunca. – lambeu os lábios. – Eu sinceramente não te entendo, Bella. É poderosa, linda, inteligente... E está aqui lambendo as feridas, porque Rodolphus está comendo uma vagabunda qualquer.

\- Eu não... – um sorriso. – Enfiando a faca nas costas de seu irmão, Lestrange?

\- Está no sangue. – ele deu de ombros e se levantou, dando outro gole na bebida. Correu os dedos calejados pelos ombros nus dela. Sorriu quando sua pele se arrepiou. – Até parece que nós não fizemos isso antes... – ronronou.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos sob seu toque. Rabastan era mais novo, mais intenso do que Rodolphus jamais poderia sonhar. Rod era tão frígido...

\- Agora é diferente. – empurrou-o sentado no sofá. – Eu assinei um contrato.

\- Bella... – um sorriso. Os dedos correndo pelo cabelo ondulado e escuro. – Rod não vale tudo isso.

\- Lealdade, Rab... Já ouviu falar disso?

\- Claro que já. Aquela única coisa que eu só deveria ter pelo Lorde das Trevas? – arrancou um sorriso. Enroscou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e mordeu a pele de sua barriga. – Eu te conheço... Bellatrix não é moralista. Sendo Lestrange ou Black, você não é _moralista._

Com gemido frustrado ela se rendeu, empurrando-o e sentando em seu colo. Apertou as coxas ao redor de seu quadril, beijando-o. Rabastan mordeu seu lábio inferior, sorrindo quando sentiu o gosto de sangue.

Ela gemeu, sentindo seus nervos inflamarem-se. Estava ardendo.  
Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele e empurrou sua cabeça para trás, mordendo-lhe o pescoço. Correu a língua pela veia saltada, sentindo a pulsação dele contra a umidade de sua boca.

\- Bella...

\- Calado. – gemeu, abrindo a camisa dele com um puxão. Os botões estouraram. Ela correu as unhas por seu peito, deixando um caminho claro. Rabastan enroscou os dedos em seus cachos, empurrando-a contra a mesa de centro.

O castiçal espatifou no chão. As velas acesas no tapete. Ele afastou seus seios com os dedos, afundando os lábios entre eles. Envolveu um mamilo com a língua. Mordeu a pele macia. Bellatrix gemeu, agarrando as bordas da mesa. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

\- Rabastan... – correu as unhas pelas costas dele. Lutou para recuperar o ar. Ele riu contra a pele de sua barriga, os dedos afundando em suas coxas e deixando marcas arroxeadas. Abriu as pernas dela com um puxão violento.

\- De todas as coisas da Rússia... Isso foi do que eu mais senti falta.

\- O que?

\- Gosto de mulher. – rosnou, afundando os lábios entre suas pernas. Bellatrix apertou a madeira, sentindo a língua dele em seu clitóris, seus dedos grossos penetrando-a. A mão esquerda ainda na parte interna de sua coxa direita, um apertão violento. As unhas dele afundando em sua carne.

Ela fechou os olhos, o ar fugindo. Uma onda de calor. A língua dele nos lábios internos, uma mordida e Bella soltou um gemido alto. Passou as pernas ao redor dos ombros dele, cruzando os calcanhares. Ele chupou seu clitóris. Uma onda de prazer violenta. A mão esquerda soltou sua coxa e correu por suas costas, os dedos em sua caixa toráxica, enfiando-se entre as costelas e arrancando suspiros de dor.

\- Rabastan... – afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Outra onda de calor e sua espinha pareceu relaxar, suor frio correu por sua nuca. – Rab... – sua garganta secou. Um tremor. Rabastan penetrou-lhe com o indicador, a língua ainda o ajudando. Seu clitóris estava sensível, o ar muito abafado, seu corpo muito frio.

\- Les... – uma mordida. Ele rosnou como um animal, o som abafado por suas coxas. – Lest... – pontos negros em sua visão. A pressão cresceu, o ar rareou... E então foi como se algo houvesse quebrado. O alívio correu por seu corpo, sua respiração arfante. Queria dizer algo, mas estava ofegante demais. Lestrange ergueu o rosto, desfazendo o aperto que ela mantinha ao redor de seus ombros e beijou sua barriga.

Subiu na mesinha, pressionando os lábios contra os dela. Bellatrix sorriu, sentindo seu gosto (salgado, quente) na língua dele. Juntou a testa à dele. – Você deveria ir para a Rússia mais vezes. – murmurou, antes de se sentar. O fogo no tapete já havia apagado há muito. Um furo carbonizado no tecido bordado à mão.

Rabastan sorriu, respirando fundo. – Me agradeça mais tarde. – resmungou, caindo sentado no chão e apoiando a cabeça na mesinha bagunçada. Ela se levantou, recolhendo o roupão e se envolvendo nele.

Ergueu a varinha. – _Reparo... –_ murmurou, antes de tentar domar os cabelos. Seus lábios estavam inchados. – Rodolphus vai nos matar.

\- Ah, ele vai. – Rabastan murmurou tranquilo, os olhos ainda fechados. Bella suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, colocando os pés sobre os joelhos dele.

\- Não se eu matá-lo antes.

* * *

Bartô Crouch Jr entrou na residência Lestrange com as mãos atrás das costas. As mãos suadas e trêmulas. Olhou ao redor. Silêncio.

\- Bart, meu velho! – uma exclamação. Um abraço sufocante. Sorriu para o rosto de Rabastan Lestrange, irmão caçula de seu melhor amigo. O rosto bonito do jovem estava deformado por cicatrizes. Contudo, os olhos cinzentos e o sorriso torto ainda poderia derreter qualquer um. E Bartô não era imune a isso.

\- Rabastan... seis anos é muito tempo para você ficar longe. – murmurou. Lestrange revirou os olhos.  
\- Ordem do alto escalão, sabe como é. Rússia é incrível, contudo. – um sorriso brilhante. Crouch foi empurrado para a sala de jantar. Bellatrix estava sentada à mesa, girando a taça de vinho, um olhar perdido. Rodolphus estava de pé junto ao gabinete, um copo de gim seguro entre seus dedos. Um aperto forte demais para o cristal.

\- Rodolphus, Bellatrix. Boa noite. – cumprimentou Bartô. Um sorriso desagradável. Bella não pareceu ter ouvido, Rod ergueu o copo em sua direção.  
\- Noite, Bartô. Se puderem se sentar, eu gostaria de começar a ceia. Estou faminto. – um esgar. Os dentes brancos demais, os olhos ostentando um brilho cínico. Rabastan soltou um muxoxo, resmungou algo sobre a respiração e tomou um lugar ao lado de Bellatrix. Rodolphus tomou a cabeceira e Bartô sentou-se à sua esquerda.

\- Então, Rabastan... Notícias do Lorde das Trevas? – questionou Crouch, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

\- Nada, Bart. O Lorde tem se mantido muito recluso. Dizem que está planejando algo grande...

\- Algo grande, eles dizem? Eles quem?

\- Os comensais da Rússia diziam isso. Soube que Rosier e Dolohov também deram esses palpites. Você concorda, Bella? – perguntou, virando-se para a cunhada com um sorrisinho cheio de segredos. Bellatrix piscou, balançando a cabeça.  
\- Claro... Eu... Haveria outro motivo para ter se aquietado nos últimos meses? – seus olhos negros estavam vazios.

\- Bellatrix... – Bartô franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Rodolphus percebeu como seus dedos se apertaram ao redor dos talheres de prata. – Realmente acredita nisso?

\- Tem teoria melhor?

\- Vai ver... – Rodolphus interrompeu. – Vai ver ele desistiu de purificar essa raça. Bem sabemos que os sangues-ruins se multiplicam como coelhos.

\- Rodolphus, querido, sua falta de fé é completamente dispensável. – ela retrucou com um sorriso sarcástico. Rod rangeu os dentes.  
\- E sua fé cega também, querida.

\- Marido, acho que já tivemos essa discussão antes: Se pretende se tornar um traidor de sangue, pode juntar seus trapos e sair de casa.

\- Está me expulsando da minha própria casa, _espos_ a?

\- Por contrato o teto é tão meu quanto seu. – ela cortou um pedaço de carne, levando-a boca. – Então, se pretende sair, saiba que não vai fazer a menor falta. – um risinho. Levantou-se. – Tenham uma boa-noite. – deixou os talheres caírem no prato e o barulho ainda retinia na sala quando saiu.

Bartô franziu as sobrancelhas. Que havia com Bellatrix? Estava agindo como uma criança mimada. Olhou ao redor. Rod tinha uma mão sobre os olhos, como se estivesse lutando como uma dor de cabeça. Rabastan, por sua vez, ostentava um olhar de desavergonhado deleite.

Crouch se pegou pensando que o rapaz mal chegara e já estava causando discórdia. Típico.

O jantar foi dado por encerrado. Rodolphus ostentando um mau-humor contagiante e um jeito alcoólatra do qual Bartô não gostava.  
\- Sua esposa é encantadora, irmão. – provocou Rabastan. Ele e Bellatrix eram amigos desde muito cedo. Rab podia ser dois anos mais novo do que o resto deles, mas era vinte vezes mais perverso.

\- Rabastan... – Bartô alertou. Rodolphus ignorou-os.

\- O que Bartô? Não me diga! Deixe-me adivinhar! Está dormindo com ela também! Melhor, está dormindo com _ele_! – uma gargalhada. Crouch ficou vermelho e apertou as mãos. Rabastan só estava provocando-lhe, nada com que não pudesse lidar.

-… Também? – Rodolphus tinha baixado o copo e seus olhos cinzentos estavam mortiços. Sua voz era um silvo.  
O caçula riu. – Você não achou que estivesse fodendo Bellatrix Black sozinho, achou? Nós dois sabemos que você nunca foi suficiente nas _atividades horizontais..._ Não era o que papai dizia?

O copo explodiu na parede atrás de Rabastan. O garoto piscou, aturdido e estourou em uma risadinha grotesca. Rodolphus agarrou-o pelo colarinho, prensando-o contra a parede. – _O que você disse...?_ – silvou. Seu irmão riu, o rosto assumindo um tom púrpura.

\- Eu disse que você nunca foi e nunca será suficiente para Bellatrix ou qualquer outra pessoa... Nunca foi suficiente para o papai, não é _filho pródigo_? – Rabastan caiu de joelhos quando Rodolphus socou-lhe o rosto. Cuspiu sangue no tapete.

\- Aqui. – indicou o queixo. – Bata bem aqui, irmão. Se isso te faz sentir melhor a respeito do absoluto fracasso que é... – uma risadinha. Foi chutado no estômago.

\- Rodolphus! – Bartô decidiu interferir. Irmãos não deveriam brigar. E, conhecendo os Lestrange, aquilo só acabaria com um deles morto.

Rod afastou-o com um safanão e pisou na perna do irmão. Ouviu um uivo. Um barulho nauseante. Bartô agarrou o melhor amigo pelos braços e tentou afastá-lo. – Rodolphus! Rodolphus pare!

\- Isso, Rod! Escute seu namorado! – Rabastan riu, apoiando-se na parede para se levantar. Rodolphus rosnou, empurrando Bartô com força.  
\- _Me largue! Eu vou matá-lo! Ela é_ minha _esposa,_ MINHA! – gritou, irado. Seu rosto estava vermelho, os olhos cinzentos com um brilho louco. Rab riu.

\- Tudo o que você disser Rod. Mas lembre-se, não era o seu nome que ela gemia ontem...

* * *

 **1976**

Rodolphus empurrou-o contra a parede, as unhas em sua nuca, os lábios em sua orelha. Mordendo-o, lambendo-o. – Rod... – Bartô murmurou, tentando afastá-lo. Precisavam falar sobre o fato que Rabastan estava disseminando a discórdia pela casa. Precisavam conversar sobre a infidelidade de Bellatrix. Precisavam _falar_. Mas com Rodolphus tudo era toque, sexo, gritos e nenhuma conversa.  
\- _Cale a boca, Crouch. –_ Rodolphus sussurrou, puxando-o pelo cabelo e pressionando-o contra a janela. Bartô provou o gosto do vidro.

Rod rosnou em seu ouvido, afundando os lábios em seu ombro e mordendo-o. Afastou suas pernas com a mão livre, a ereção contra suas nádegas.  
\- Rod, me solta. – sua cabeça se chocou contra a janela com força. Ele sentiu o gosto do sangue em sua boca, os cacos se enfiando em sua testa. – Rodolphus, me solta. – ordenou. Dessa vez com mais firmeza. Seu melhor amigo rosnou algo animalesco e cobriu sua boca com uma mão.

\- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para ficar _quieto..._? Bella está no quarto ao lado.

\- Na verdade, Bella está aqui. – a voz dela, brincalhona. Rodolphus soltou-o, virando-se sobressaltado. Bartô tentou recolher sua compostura (e suas calças). Passou uma mão nervosamente pelo rosto sujo de sangue e suor.  
\- Bella?!

\- Ah, marido... Tsc, tsc, tsc... – um sorrisinho. – Durante os últimos dois meses eu estive pensando que estava fodendo uma puta. Adivinhe minha surpresa quando Rabastan me alertou que não era uma _vagabunda qualquer,_ mas sim seu melhor amigo... Nosso padrinho de casamento... – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, a cabeça se inclinando ligeiramente para a esquerda. – Quem diria, hein?

\- Bella, eu... O que Rabastan sequer vem te falando?! Você e Rabastan vêm fornicando pelos cantos da minha casa...

\- Ah sim. Isso também. Eu estou fodendo seu irmão, então eu acho que tudo é válido, certo? – franziu o nariz. – Mesmo assim... Estou aliviada.

\- Alív... Vocês são todos loucos! Loucos! – Bartô exclamou, ofendido. Bellatrix ergueu as sobrancelhas em desdém.

\- Você passou os últimos meses achando que podia me tachar de tola e eu que sou louca? Crouch, após todos esses anos eu achei que já teria aprendido: Eu sei tudo que acontece.

Rodolphus estava quieto. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças que ainda estavam abertas – O que vai fazer?

\- Certamente não vou te expor, se é disso que tem medo. – um sorrisinho. – E que grandioso escândalo seria! Rodolphus Lestrange, de família respeitável, vem comendo as escondidas o filho de Bartô Crouch, o maior puritano nojento da sociedade! – Bellatrix gargalhou, seus olhos escuros assumindo um brilho maníaco. – Não, não... Eu nunca ousaria jogar meu nome à lama. Afinal, eu _sou_ uma Lestrange.

\- Então?

\- Beije-me. – ela apontou para Bartô. Rodolphus soltou um suspiro irritadiço. Uma lembrança de que era e sempre seria possessivo.

\- Esposa, seu joguinhos...

\- Rodolphus, cale-se. – ela fez um gesto displicente. – Bartô, beije-me. Não se importe com ele. Rod sempre foi muito possessivo com seus brinquedos.

\- E você uma invejosa. Ele é meu brinquedo, Bellatrix. Permito que mantenha Rab, não permito?

\- Você me permite manter seu irmão? – uma risada. – Você não tem _poder_ nessa casa, querido. Bartô, vai beijar-me ou não?! – ela bateu o pé com irritação. Crouch soltou um suspiro e andou até ela. Podia sentir os olhos de Rod abrindo buracos em sua pele. Ele tomou o rosto dela com uma mão, correndo o polegar por suas bochechas pálidas. Passou o indicador por seus lábios inchados, sentindo a saliva e sua língua morna.

E então a beijou. E beijar Bellatrix era melhor do que jamais fora com Rodolphus. Ela traçou seu lábio inferior com a língua puxando-o para perto com ansiedade. Enfiou os dedos ossudos nos cabelos lisos dele, sorrindo sob seus lábios. Mordeu-o.

Bellatrix era paixão. Era dente, gemido, fogo.

Rodolphus era dor, suor, desespero.

* * *

 **31 de Outubro de 1981**

Rabastan girou o copo preguiçosamente entre os dedos. Ouviu os passos nas escadas e sorriu, erguendo os olhos. Seu irmão mais velho estava calçando as luvas, um cachecol negro ao redor do pescoço.

Bellatrix o seguia. Vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés. E logo atrás dela, Bartô. Cabelos despenteados e rosto corado. O único dos três que permitia que alguma emoção vazasse.

\- Vão sair?

\- Um político alemão vem disseminando ideias entre os bruxos. Ideias as quais o Lorde das Trevas não aprova.

\- Ah, vão para uma festa, então. – Rabastan sorriu, colocando os pés sobre o sofá e se espreguiçando. Bella andou até ele, ainda arrumando a capa negra ao redor dos ombros.  
\- Não quer vir, Rab?

\- Ah não, eu vou ficar bem. Divirtam-se!

E então eles haviam ido. Rabastan cruzou os braços sob o peito e bebeu preguiçosamente, assistindo as chamas agonizarem na lareira. Figuras surgindo em meio a fumaça negra. Piscou, franzindo a testa. Sentiu as mãos em seu corpo, a voz de seu pai ao pé de seu ouvido. Os olhos cinzentos... Fantasmas... _"Ele não pode encostar em você."_ ... Rodolphus com seus sorrisinhos cínicos... Mamãe... Ah, mamãe sendo devorada de dentro para fora... A doença, a abençoada doença...

\- _Rabastan!_ – olhou ao redor, procurando a fonte do grito. E então percebeu que as chamas da lareira havia se tornado verde. Um rosto pairava em meio às labaredas. Cabelos negros escorridos, nariz torto, sorriso amarelo...

\- Igor? Karkaroff, quanto tempo!

\- Rabastan, preciso ser rápido!

\- Diga então! – levantou-se, sorrindo ansiosamente. Notícias do Lorde das Trevas talvez? Notícias direcionadas exclusivamente a ele, seu mais fiel servo!

\- O Lorde...

\- Sim?

\- Ele caiu. Está morto, desapareceu... – Karkaroff estava pálido.  
\- Como..? – Ele soltou uma risadinha, mas era sem humor verdadeiro. O rosto de Igor era morto demais para que fosse uma piada. Rabastan sentiu o mundo fugir sob seus pés. Ficou tonto. O ar sumiu, as cores desapareceram. O Lorde das Trevas não podia morrer, aquilo era impossível! Impossível, ele era a morte! A Morte não morre! Não, não, não!

\- Lily e James Potter estão mortos. Foram devastados. A casa está destruída... Pettigrew está desnorteado...

\- O que... O que os Potter...

\- Não se sabe. O Ministério está virando do avesso. Estão caçando comensais. Rabastan, _estamos todos mortos._ – e com isso, seu rosto desapareceu.

Lestrange ficou parado, olhando para o vazio na lareira. As chamas se tornando laranja e se apagando. O Lorde estava morto... O ar agarrou seus pulmões, garras enfiando-se em seu estômago. Sentiu-se enjoado.

Caiu de joelhos, abraçando a si mesmo. Estava morto. Estavam _todos mortos._

* * *

Rodolphus abriu a porta da casa para Bella, sorrindo. Ela estava de bom humor. Uma alegria contagiante em seu rosto bonito. Tinha entrelaçado os dedos nos de Bartô e sorria para o marido.  
Rod permitiu que Bartô entrasse na casa, antes de passar um braço ao redor da cintura dela e beijar sua bochecha.

Bella se aconchegou nos braços de Rod. Beijando-o e empurrando-lhe contra a parede. Afastou seu casaco. Bartô sorriu para o casal ( _seu casal, seu casal)_ e andou para a sala, dando-lhes a ilusão de privacidade. Não que fosse necessária. Desde que Bellatrix os flagrara, eles vinham dividindo o mais estranho relacionamento. Bartô se tornara o brinquedo de ambos... E eles gostava disso. Gostava da paixão de Bella, de sua sedução nata... Gostava da tortura de Rod, de sua agressividade...

Rodolphus afastou-a, apoiando a testa na dela. – Eu te amo... – murmurou. Bellatrix riu sob seus lábios, enfiando as mãos sob sua camisa.  
\- Entre na fila, Lestrange... – sussurrou, sorrindo quando ele passou os braços por suas coxas e a ergueu, prensando-a contra a parede. Os quadris dela junto aos dele, as coxas quentes ao redor de seu tronco...

\- _Bella, Rod!_

Ele a soltou, agarrando-a pela mão e andando até a sala, onde Bartô estava gritando. – O que foi, Bartô? – a voz de Rodolphus era sempre tão calma. Ele olhou ao redor. E então viu seu irmão mais novo encolhido na posição fetal, chorando como um menino, o rosto suado sujo de vômito e álcool. – Rab? – andou até ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele e Bellatrix se ajoelharam ao lado de Rabastan. – Rab, que diabo... Rabastan, você está me assustando...

\- Ele está morto, Rod... – a voz do caçula não era mais do que um sussurro. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos cinzentos. – O Lorde está morto.

Bellatrix gelou. – O que?

\- Está morto... Estão caçando comensais, o Lorde das Trevas caiu...

* * *

 **13 de Novembro de 1981**

Rodolphus assistiu, horrorizado, a sucessão de eventos nos próximos dias. Seus amigos foram presos. Dia após dia homens de bem, que não estavam fazendo mais do que proteger a sociedade pura, iam para Azkaban. Bartô Crouch estava caçando comensais, embora estivesse fazendo vista grossa para o próprio filho.

Bellatrix fora trancada no quarto. Era um perigo para os outros, um perigo para si mesma. Havia declarado, após chorar a madrugada inteira, que iria se matar. Rodolphus estava mantendo-a sob vigilância constante e tinha enfeitiçado o cômodo para que ela não pudesse se enforcar ou se jogar da janela (Como seu pai um dia fizera, pobre diabo).

Rabastan estava em uma depressão eterna. Passava horas e horas deitado no sofá. Entrando e saindo do coma alcoólico. Levantando-se (quando muito) para ir ao banheiro e para checar as corujas. Ele ainda se agarrava na esperança de que uma carta chegaria e ficaria sabendo o que ocorrera, se o Lorde estava bem, o que deveriam fazer.

Bartô estava se refugiando em algum lugar. Rod não tinha certeza, uma vez que ele saíra às pressas, nervoso demais com os uivos de Bella.

E Rodolphus estava só. Trilhando sozinho o caminho da loucura.

\- Bella. – bateu a porta do quarto. Nenhuma resposta. Suspirou. Ela nunca respondia. Entrou. Bellatrix estava encolhida na cama, chorando. As paredes tinham marcas de queimaduras, exatamente onde a magia vazara de seu corpo no auge da fúria. Sua varinha fora tomada, assim como o quarto fora despido de qualquer ameaça. Ela teria que ser muito criativa para se matar ali.  
Os olhos da mulher estavam injetados, poços negros de ira e luto. As lágrimas deixando riscos vermelhos em seu rosto. Rosto muito magro. Não queria comer, não queria dormir...

\- Bella, eu trouxe comida. – ele sentou-se na cama, a bandeja de prata nas mãos de seu elfo. Sua esposa ergueu os olhos.

\- Rod...

\- Sim?

\- Isso nunca para?

\- O que? – ele afastou os cabelos de seu rosto. Bellatrix piscou e as lágrimas caíram, uma a uma. Ele podia jurar que naquele momento, ela era tão inocente quanto uma criança.

\- A dor. – um suspiro quebrado. Apertou os dedos ossudos contra o peito. – Eu não consigo respirar, Rod... Dói tanto...

\- Bella, amor...

\- Isso algum dia para? _A dor para?!_ – afundou o rosto entre as mãos trêmulas, os ombros sacudindo com a intensidade dos soluços. Rodolphus suspirou, passando os braços ao redor de seu corpo doentiamente magro.  
\- Eu não sei, Bella. – murmurou, beijando o topo de seus cabelos.

Deixou-a no quarto depois de tentar alimentar-lhe. Bellatrix recusou veemente e empurrou a tigela de sopa quente sobre a cabeça do elfo-doméstico. Expulsou-os do quarto aos gritos e insultos. Rodolphus passou uma mão pelo rosto. Estava exausto. Desde a queda de Voldemort não pregara o olho. Não conseguia dormir estando cercado por maníacos.  
\- Yaxley mandou uma carta. – Rabastan murmurou apaticamente.

Rod concordou com um aceno e soltou a carta da pata da coruja negra de Yaxley. Abriu-a, mantendo os ouvidos atentos para os movimentos de Rabastan. Seu irmão estava tão instável nos últimos dias que podia muito bem tentar matá-lo.

Leu as palavras com muito cuidado. – Sirius Black foi preso há oito dias. Assassinou treze trouxas... Eu nunca teria imaginado...

\- Black?

Rodolphus soltou um grunhido concordando.

\- E eu achando que ele era a ovelha negra da família… - Rabastan se endireitou no sofá. – Deveríamos comemorar. Siriusinho finalmente virou homem, eu acho que isso merece uma bebida! – declarou. Rodolphus revirou os olhos para as palavras embriagadas do caçula e sentou-se ao seu lado, a carta ainda em mãos.

Rod suspirou, olhando ao redor. Yaxley dizia que os comensais estavam se virando _contra_ o Lorde, que estavam alegando estar sob a maldição Imperius ou terem sido obrigados por chantagens. Malfoy já tinha se declarado.  
Ele considerou o que fazer: será que se entregar seria o mais seguro? Fugir do país, arrastando sua esposa e seu irmão lunáticos? Ficar e lutar, agarrar-se na fé de Bellatrix que o Lorde das Trevas voltaria?

Lestrange nem mesmo podia dizer que ele _julgava_ Lucius. Certo, o homem estava sendo covarde, facilmente se voltando contra um líder tão poderoso como o Lorde e a nobre causa. Mesmo assim, Rod também sabia que ele tinha um filho de meses. E o casamento de Lucius não fora arranjado, não fora por interesse. Malfoy amava a esposa, se apaixonara por ela, e certamente só queria garantir o bem estar de seu filho. Não era nenhum pecado.

Não quando Rod estava considerando fazer a mesma coisa. Alegar que Bella estava louca talvez? De que perdera completamente o juízo, afinal, não estaria muito longe da realidade. Rabastan passara do nível "maníaco" há muito tempo… Principalmente depois da Rússia, com todos seus tiques adquiridos.

Ele piscou pesadamente, exausto. Antes que percebesse tinha adormecido, caído numa imensidão de sonhos que faziam seu estômago revirar, já que não era _só_ sonhos…

 _Mãos geladas abrindo os botões de sua camisa, despenteando seus cabelos muito bem cortados. Um sorriso. A chave trancando a porta.  
"Você é meu menino de ouro, não é Rodolphus?" e a barba roçando contra seu pescoço, criando um vergão que no dia seguinte queimaria como uma urticária. Um sussurro para que ficasse quieto, porque "a mamãe está no outro quarto colocando o Rab pra dormir."_

 _E o suor frio correndo por suas costas, medo preenchendo seu peito no segundo que viu seu pai passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Rabastan. Ele não, o caçula não… "Rodolphus, pare de se mexer." Sua mãe ordenou, enquanto a serviçal tentava fazer a barra das vestes dele. O sangue escorrendo de seu rosto, pânico fazendo sua cabeça virar._

" _Mãe…"_

" _Sim?"_

" _Posso me retirar?"_

" _A serviçal terminou de fazer a barra?"_

" _Não…"_

" _Então cale a boca e fique quieto, Rodolphus."_

\- Bella! – a voz de Bartô o acordou. Como o homem havia entrado? A casa estava protegida contra aparatação… Ocorreu a Rod que seu irmão, que até então ele julgara muito bêbado para se levantar, deveria ter aberto a porta. Os elfos-domésticos tinham todos sido proibidos de fazê-lo.

Ele mal teve tempo para processar a informação. Bartô estava saltitante como um menino em véspera de Natal, um gigantesco sorriso perturbado em seu rosto corado. Bellatrix desceu as escadas, o cenho franzido em uma careta de desgosto.

\- O que foi, Bartô?

\- Falei com Dolohov!

\- E…?

\- Ele disse que pouco antes do Lorde desaparecer, Snape confessou ter ouvido uma conversa de Trewlaney e Dumbledore no Caldeirão Furado. Dumbledore estava garantindo-lhe segurança e, do nada, ela começou a profetizar coisas…

\- Todo mundo sabe que a Trewlaney é uma farsa, Bartô. – Rodolphus reclamou, passando uma mão pelo rosto amassado pelo sono. Seu pescoço estalou.

\- Sim, mas dessa vez era de verdade…

\- Sei. – Rod resmungou, cético.

\- Ela disse algo sobre uma criança nascida no final de Julho seria a morte do Lorde… Um filho de rebeldes.

O rosto de Bellatrix se iluminou. – O filho dos Potter não nasceu no final de Julho?

\- Sim… - Bartô concordou, eufórico. – Mas teve outro, sabem?

\- O que? – Rabastan se endireitou, agora curioso. – Outro?

\- Outra criança. O filho dos Longbottom.

Rodolphus sentiu mais do que viu Bellatrix recobrar toda sua fúria. Ele a sentiu crescendo, a postura se endireitando. – Quando saímos?

\- Agora. – Bartô declarou, ainda batendo o pé nervosamente, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.  
Rod bocejou, caçando a varinha nos bolsos e estalando as costas. Se perguntou se ainda daria tempo de se render e subiu buscar sua capa. Bellatrix estava terminando de vestir o vestido, as costas ainda nuas enquanto ela tentava sem sucesso fechar os botões.

\- Deixe-me ajudar. – ele murmurou, correndo os dedos pela pele fina e pálida, abotoando as vestes rapidamente. Bella se virou e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, vivacidade emanando dela pela primeira vez em semanas.

\- Eu te amo. – e foi a primeira vez que Bellatrix disse algo assim para ele. Rodolphus franziu a testa, certa que ela só estava bêbada de alegria, mas sorvendo as palavras dela como uma droga. Beijou-a, não para machucar ou visando sexo como sempre fazia, mas pela primeira vez beijou-a porque ele a amava. E talvez, só talvez, ela o amasse de volta.

Uma mão em sua bochecha puxando-a para mais perto, respirando fundo seu cheiro, a pele gelada sob seus dedos. – Eu te amo também, Bella. – ele murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados, se negando a abri-los e encarar a verdade nos dela: era tudo mentira. Bella sorriu sob os lábios dele e o abraçou com força.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – garantiu, a voz pueril e cheia de animação. – Eu sei que vai.

Ele vestiu a capa, a varinha presa em sua mão esquerda, a direita entrelaçada com a da esposa. Beijou a testa dela assim que desceram as escadas, certo que fosse bom ou ruim algo grande aconteceria.

E juntamente com Bartô e Rabastan aparataram.  
Surgiram uma quadra a baixo da residência, que era protegida por feitiços.

A casa de Frank e Alice Longbottom não era pequena. Os Longbottom eram uma família abastada, vindos de uma linhagem de bruxos puros e ricos. E, assim como os Potter, os Longbottom tinham deixado suas origens e se voltado para os trouxas, emporcalhando sua genealogia invejosa.

Bella estava calma nos braços de Rodolphus, virando a varinha entre os dedos e olhando ao redor como se fosse uma criança. Era a primeira vez em dias que ela saia de casa e a brisa morna ressaltava sua beleza. Bartô chegou à porta antes do casal, seguido por Rabastan.

Rabastan destruiu a porta com um feitiço demolidor de fazer qualquer um erguer as sobrancelhas. Bartô jogou um encanto revelador, que rapidamente indicou que os Longbottom _estavam_ dentro da casa.

\- Frankie? – Bella chamou, desencadeando-se do marido e soltando uma risadinha. – Saia de onde estiver, Frankie… - cantarolou. – Um, dois, três… Pronto? – empurrou a porta da cozinha. – Lá vou eu! – e com isso ela demoliu o teto do cômodo.

Rodolphus revirou os olhos. Enquanto Rabastan e Bella eram força bruta e dor física, ele era só sutileza. Subiu as escadas, correndo os dedos pelo corrimão de madeira e sorriu.

O quarto de bebê estava vazio. – Ah, Alice… - Rod suspirou, olhando ao redor. O cômodo até mesmo _cheirava_ como o casal mirabolante que ele conhecera na escola. Não era um quarto de bebê azul-claro ou pêssego ou até branco… Não, não. Alice, claro, tinha decorado as paredes com "Hogwarts, Uma História". As figuras se mexiam, acenaram para ele. Os enfeites eram de prata e se mexiam num ritmo enjoativo que lembrava muitíssimo a Frank.

Ele continuou a explorar a casa. O quarto do casal estava aparentemente vazio, mas Rod não era nenhum novato. Se ajoelhou diante da cama, a varinha sempre à frente do corpo e sorriu. Endireitou-se e afastou a cama com um aceno, ajoelhando-se diante do alçapão no chão. – Alice? – chamou, abrindo a portinhola. Um grito feminino invadiu seus ouvidos, mais por ter pregado um susto do que por realmente ter causado medo e ele piscou.

Alice estava encolhida dentro de um compartimento minúsculo e Rodolphus sabia que se fosse outra a situação, ela estaria lutando. O que a incapacitava naquele momento era a criança apertada junto a seu peito.  
\- Ah, querida, você não achou que eu machucaria uma criança, não é? – Rod fez um gesto com a varinha e a mulher e o filho levitaram para fora do cubículo. Ele suspirou, pegando o bebê gorducho nos braços.

\- Um bebezinho tão bonitinho… - murmurou. E então Rodolphus quebrou o pescoço da criança.  
Alice gritou, horrorizada, tentando se livrar do feitiço que a imobilizava. Piscou e a cena se desfez. Novamente estava no cubículo, Rodolphus olhando-a com um sorrisinho pretensioso. A aurora soube que fora vítima de uma ilusão pregada por ele.

E então ela entendeu. Rodolphus não usaria a maldição Cruciatus. Ele era _melhor._

Bellatrix estava terminando de demolir a cozinha quando foi jogada longe por um feitiço que a atingiu em cheio no peito. Piscou, tentando erguer o braço o suficiente para conseguir se livrar das correntes que subiam por seu corpo e a imobilizavam.

\- Auror errado, Black. – ouviu um sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido e a figura de Frank projetou uma sombra sobre ela. Ela previu mais do que sentiu a maldição lhe atingir. O Crucio de Longbottom estava longe de ser fraco, beirava o dela. Bellatrix sentiu seus olhos revirarem, a dor invadindo cada minúscula parte de seu corpo.

Um grito feminino no andar de cima e a maldição quebrou, desfeita pela distração. Bartô se aproveitou do momento de distração para atacar Frank com sua própria maldição, imobilizando-o no chão enquanto uma coleção de cortes abria-se no peito do auror.

Rabastan surgiu diante de Bellatrix, um sorrisinho torto e ele estava desfazendo as correntes com um simples toque de varinha. – Está perdendo o jeito, Bella. – murmurou. Ela revirou os olhos e segurou a varinha com mais força, andando até o homem caído.

\- Frank, quanto tempo… - um sorriso largo. – O que? Você está sem palavras? Bom, eu sei exatamente o que dizer… - ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, para sussurrar ao seu ouvido: _Crucio_.

O feitiço de Bartô quebrou sob a força do dela. Frank se mexia livremente, convulsionando e torcendo os membros em posições absurdas. Rabastan sentiu sua boca salivar quando ouviu o barulho de osso após osso se partindo. Colocou uma mão no ombro da cunhada. – Deixe eu me divertir um pouco, Bella… Isso não é justo.

A mulher riu e parou com a maldição, se afastando para assistir Lestrange. Rabastan não era dado a maldições. Bellatrix, em outras épocas, diria que era um hábito trouxa dele, mas após sua volta da Rússia ela tivera que dar o braço a torcer… Rab era bom no que fazia.

Ele se sentou diante de Frank, conjurando as chamas. Puxou um punhal de suas vestes e enfiou-o em meio às chamas, pouco se importando se isso significava que sua mão também queimava. Em poucos segundos a lâmina estava vermelha. Rabastan cantarolava sob a respiração, subindo a manga esquerda de Longbottom e começou a desenhar a marca negra com a lâmina escaldante. Os gritos de Frank encheram a casa.

Bartô se afastou da dupla e subiu as escadas, decidido a começar as perguntas com Alice. Ela certamente quebraria mais rápido.

Sorriu com o que viu: Rodolphus sentado no chão, parecendo absolutamente concentrado, e Alice encolhida na cama. Nenhum um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar. A criança, Neville, fora colocado no carrinho e dormia, para espanto de Bartô.

\- O que fez com o menino? Não está chorando…

\- Estava me irritando. Ele está sob Imperius para aprender a calar a boca. – Rodolphus murmurou, os olhos ainda pregados em Alice que se contorcia e gritava apavorada.

\- Está usando Legilimência…? – era uma pergunta boba, mas Bartô fez mesmo assim. Rod apenas concordou com um resmungo. Crouch sabia que Lestrange era o melhor, perdendo apenas para o Lorde, legilimente de sua geração. Ele conseguia manipular memórias e sentimentos a seu bel-prazer. Tanto Bella, quanto Rabastan era ótimos oclumentes justamente para se protegerem de Rod.

\- _Legilimens_ … - Bartô murmurou sob a respiração, quando começou a ficar entediado e lembrou-se de que precisava interrogar Alice antes que ela enlouquecesse. Encontrou-se na mente dela. Na mente que Rodolphus estava manipulando…  
Ele assistiu, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, Alice correr pela casa escura.

\- Alice… Alice… - a voz de Rodolphus era alta e gelada, ecoando pelos cômodos vazios. – Você pode correr, amor, mas não pode se esconder… - as portas que a jovem abria em sua fuga davam todas para o mesmo quarto. Ela soltou um grito, furiosa e ergueu a varinha. Bartô se perguntou se aquilo era um jeito da mente dela lutar contra a intrusão, mas a cena que se desenvolvia era muito interessante para que devaneasse.

Alice ergueu a varinha e demoliu uma parede, tentando fugir da casa. O choro de criança começou a subir, como uma música saindo diretamente do inferno e a garota parou de correr. Seu rosto redondo se contorceu num choro convulso. – Ele não, por favor… - suplicou, caindo de joelhos. Frank surgiu diante dela, Neville em seus braços.

\- O que foi, amor? – questionou, mas sua voz era dupla, entrelaçada com a voz de Rod. Ela engatinhou para longe, ainda suplicando freneticamente para que não machucasse seu filho. Frank sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Porque eu machucaria o Neville, Allie? – questionou, beijando o rosto do bebê. Abriu um sorriso, afundando o nariz na bochecha da criança. Um sorriso cheio de dentes. Alice soltou um grito de pavor ao ver os dentes do marido se tornarem, um à um, afiados. Ele abriu a boca e estendeu a língua bifurcada, sentindo o gosto do filho. – Porque eu machucaria qualquer um de vocês, Allie? – perguntou novamente, mas seu rosto estava se deformando. Uma mistura entre o Lorde das Trevas e Frank. Olhos vermelhos, língua bifurcada, feições macilentas.

\- Para, para, para! Por favor, ele não! – Alice fechou os olhos, rangendo os dentes. O marido andou até ela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e beijando sua bochecha.  
\- Susshh… Allie, amor… - murmurou e a voz era calorosa e amorosa. – Abra os olhos. – orientou.

Alice abriu-os, talvez forçada, eles se encheram de lágrimas. _Ela_ estava diante dela. Uma miragem, um delírio hediondo. Alice-Rod sorriu e estendeu uma mão diante da Alice verdadeira. Os dedos se quebraram, um à um. Ao mesmo tempo o marido, ainda ajoelhado ao lado dela, enfiou a língua bifurcada em sua orelha, fazendo-a soltar um grito de dor.

A língua do homem, quando voltou para a boca, estava cheia de sangue denso e escuro.

Bartô sorriu largamente e decidiu entrar no pesadelo. Andou até a vítima, caída entre as duas monstruosidades, e falou com uma voz calma: - Onde está o Lorde, Alice?

\- Eu não sei, eu não sei! – ela exclamou em pânico, o corpo grudado na parede, os dedos arranhando o chão com tanta força que estava arrancando lascas de madeira.

\- O que os Potter fizeram com o Lorde das Trevas, Alice?

\- _Eu não sei, eu não sei!_ – os olhos castanhos dela estavam arregalados de pavor. Ela não conseguia se mexer. Alice-Rod ajoelhou-se diante de sua sósia, sorrindo diabolicamente e afastando as pernas da vítima. Bartô suspirou.

\- Alice, onde está o Lorde? – perguntou novamente. A garota ou não ouviu ou não lhe deu atenção. Ela estava gritando, se debatendo contra os dedos ossudos, forrados de fraturas expostas, de seu clone. Alice-Rod abriu sua calça e enfiou os dedos quebrados e pontiagudos no interior da vagina da outra. Os gritos inumanos encheram os ouvidos de Bartô e ele perdeu, por um segundo, o controle do feitiço, voltando para a realidade.

O marido estava imobilizando-a, murmurando algo em seu ouvido que Bartô não conseguia discernir como algo diferente dos votos de um auror.  
A língua bifurcada correu pelo rosto pálido dela, deixando uma queimadura. Os dedos dentro dela, unhas arranhando o colo de seu útero.

\- Alice, o que os Potter fizeram?

\- Eu _NÃO_ sei! – ela guinchou, olhos revirando e o corpo convulsionando. Crouch suspirou e se endireitou.  
\- Última pergunta, é melhor você ter uma resposta para essa. O que a profecia de Trewlaney significava?

Os ecos de "Eu não sei, não sei, não sei" ainda estavam na cabeça do comensal quando ele emergiu dos pesadelos. Rod parecia ter adormecido, não fosse pela ereção surgindo sob suas vestes e o movimento frenético de seus olhos.

Bartô deu de ombros. Alice não sabia de nada, melhor que deixasse Lestrange se divertir em paz.  
Era a vez de interrogar Frank, se ele já não houvesse enlouquecido nas mãos de Bella e Rabastan.

Desceu as escadas e ouviu Rab conversando com a cunhada. – Não, na Rússia eu quase não usei essa técnica. – o jovem Lestrange explicava, expondo o braço de Frank, agora com a marca negra desenhada em pele doentiamente branca e queimada. – Costumávamos atear fogo nos trouxas retardados e depois curá-los, para fazermos de novo.

\- Muito trabalho sujo. Não gosto de tocar neles. – Bella rebateu parecendo revoltada. Ela estava com a varinha erguida, aparentemente mantendo Frank sob a maldição Cruciatus. Rabastan parecia estar mantendo o Longbottom mudo, para não atrapalhar a conversa.

\- Bartô, venha aqui. – Bellatrix chamou, fazendo um gesto. – Vai fazer as perguntas logo? Queremos terminar com ele. Rabastan vai me mostrar como costumava fazer o nó-humano. – declarou.

Bartô concordou e esperou que Rab retirasse o encantamento que emudecera o auror. Os gritos voltaram a soar e Crouch olhou Bella com irritação. Ela fez um gesto de descaso, indicando que _esquecera_ que mantivera a maldição.

\- Onde está o Lorde, Frank?

\- Vá pro inferno… - o auror cuspiu, juntamente com um punhado de dentes.

Bartô não tinha o mau temperamento dos amigos, mas mesmo assim desceu um murro no rosto do homem, quase o nocauteando por completo.

\- Porra, Bartô, você precisa dele acordado! – repreendeu Rabastan, chutando a vítima entre as costelas e fazendo um uivo de dor surgir.

\- Eu sei, Rabastan. – revirou os olhos. Ele _sempre_ era quem interrogava, sabia o que estava fazendo. Sabia lidar com as pessoas. – Frank, sua esposa e seu filho estão com Rodolphus Lestrange nesse instante, então pense bem antes de responder. – mesmo com Longbottom apenas semiconsciente, a ameaça óbvia funcionou. – Onde está o Lorde das Trevas, Frank?

\- Eu não sei, Crouch… - a resposta exausta, quase uma súplica. Frank já encontrara Rodolphus antes e a ideia de sua mulher e seu filho nas mãos daquele lunático era revoltante.

Bellatrix se mexeu atrás de Bartô, impaciente. Ele viu, de soslaio, Rabastan entrelaçar os dedos nos dela e a puxar para longe, murmurando algo ao pé de seu ouvido. A dupla se afastou, subindo as escadas.  
Crouch não achava que Frank estava mentindo.

\- O que os Potter fizeram com o Lorde, Frank? – perguntou calmamente, imobilizando o homem com um aceno de varinha e abrindo corte após corte na barriga e coxas dele. O sangue vermelho fluiu e Bartô respirou fundo, sentindo sua boca salivar. – O que os Potter fizeram com o Lorde?

\- _Eu não sei_ … - um grasnado, a mão lutando contra o feitiço, tentando inutilmente alcançar a varinha.

\- Então você não é útil. – Bartô se levantou, contemplando se deveria matá-lo ou entregá-lo para Bella e Rab… As duas opções eram excitantes, mas acabou por escolher não contrariar os Lestrange. Deixou Frank no chão, sangrando até a morte, ainda delirando sob as chamas ilusórias que ele conjurara.

Encontrou Bellatrix e Rabastan aos beijos, junto a Alice e Rod. Rodolphus estava suando frio, seu rosto tinha assumido uma cor doentia.  
\- O que ele tem? – Bartô perguntou, indicando o melhor amigo. Bella se afastou arfando e sorriu.

\- Ele está entrando na infância dela. É a pior parte, as memórias são muito poderosas e as emoções reviram o estômago de qualquer um. Nenhum legilimente gosta dessa parte, mas você conhece o Rod: não vai parar até destruir cada memória dela.

Bartô balançou a cabeça, concordando, e cruzou os braços. – Terminei com o Frank, se vocês ainda quiserem fazer aquele nó-humano agora é a hora. – murmurou, os olhos ainda pregados no Lestrange mais velho. Bella se levantou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.  
\- Não se preocupe com ele, Bartô. Rod está bem, ele nunca esteve melhor. – garantiu, dando-lhe um apertão gentil e se afastando.

Rabastan pousou uma mão em seu braço e sorriu largamente. – Deixe que ele se divirta. – murmurou. – Vou te mostrar um truque que aprendi na Rússia… - e com isso ele arrastou Bartô para o andar de baixo.  
Frank estava inconsciente, nenhum espasmo corria por seu corpo e Bellatrix se perguntou se já sucumbira.

\- Morreu?

\- Nah, está só dormindo. – Rabastan respondeu. Ficou de cócoras, lambendo a boca inchada pelos beijos de Bella, e apertando a varinha como um maestro. Ele não disse o feitiço em voz alta, mas Crouch viu quando o encantamento começou a agir. Uma sombra subiu do corpo de Frank, como uma duplicata borrada pairando a centímetros do verdadeiro.

\- O que é? – Bellatrix estava curiosa, as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos escuros ardendo.

\- _Isso_ … é a mente dele. O feitiço é uma mistura da Cruciatus e do Legilimens.

\- Vai torturar a mente dele? Mas não é exatamente o que Rod está fazendo?

\- O que Rodolphus está fazendo é mais caprichoso… Ele está destruindo cada memória que Alice já teve. Criando trauma após trauma. Isso aqui é… menos delicado. A Cruciatus é uma tortura física, ela cria todas as dores possíveis. Esse feitiço faz com que você sinta todas as dores emocionais possíveis… mesmo assim, não destrói cada pedaço da mente. – Rabastan piscou um sorriso para Bella, sua aluna aplicada. – Não tem sujeira… sem sangue… Magia negra de primeira categoria.

Bellatrix sorriu largamente e fez um gesto para ele continuar.

Bartô foi lançado para trás, sua cabeça girando com a tontura repentina, quando o feitiço atingiu o objetivo. Ele piscou, desnorteado e viu Bella caída, olhos arregalados e boca escancarada, enquanto a figura projetada de Frank se dobrava num nó perfeito. Mãos e pés viram para lados impossíveis, a cabeça girando e o fogo ardendo sob a pele, escorrendo por sua boca como uma baba infernal.

Crouch engoliu em seco, sentindo a força da maldição pregá-lo no chão, e olhou Rabastan. Lestrange tinha fechado os olhos, uma expressão pacífica se espalhando por seu rosto bonito, a varinha tremendo com a intensidade da tortura.

Ouviu passos na escada e vozes do lado de fora da casa; abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o feixe de luz verde o impediu. A maldição de Rodolphus atingiu o auror que escancarara a porta no peito e o homem caiu como um saco de batatas. Bellatrix tinha se levantado, começando a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

Ela ergueu a varinha, explodindo o teto e impedindo os avanços dos aurores. Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados de alarme, mas as narinas dilatadas de fúria. Rodolphus correu até ela, abraçando-a e se curvando sobre seu corpo no momento que as pedras explodiram. O corpo de Frank caiu, inerte e agora provavelmente morto, e Rabastan despejou uma maldição, pouco antes de ser atingido em cheio pelo feitiço de uma aurora.

Correntes envolveram o jovem Lestrange e ele caiu. Bartô rosnou, irado, e incendiou a sala, pronto para levar para o inferno quem ousasse machucar um de _seus_ Lestrange. E foi o rosto de seu pai que o fez arregalar os olhos.

Bartô Crouch Sr. era franzino e tinha o rosto de um puritano nojento. Ele _era_ um puritano nojento, amante de trouxas. O velho piscou, enojado e imobilizou o filho com um gesto de varinha. E então caiu, seu corpo se contorcendo com a força do _Crucio_ de Rodolphus.

Bellatrix tinha se lançado sobre a aurora e estava desfazendo o rosto da mulher não com magia, mas na unha. Sangue jorrava do nariz da aurora e a cada murro de Bella, mais próxima da morte ela estava. Bartô soltou um uivo de ódio quando Rodolphus foi jogado ao chão por Moody e imobilizado por uma aurora pequenina e loura, e finalmente acorrentado por um Bartô Crouch Sr. ainda atônito.

Só Bellatrix estava de pé agora, mas ela estava sem varinha. Não estava lutando mais, mas simplesmente devorando a aurora que ousara machucar um dos seus. E por devorando, Bartô queria dizer _devorando_. Os dentes rubros com o sangue denso, fios de músculo entre eles. O rosto de Bella era sangue e carne e ela tinha enfiado as unhas nos olhos da mulher.

Por um momento, auror nenhum ousou se aproximar. Então Alastor soltou um suspiro exagerado, um palavrão, e despejou um murro nas têmporas de Bella, nocauteando-a.

* * *

Eles foram acorrentados e enfiados dentro de uma carruagem escura. Bella estava inconsciente, a cabeça pendendo frouxamente e o corpo mole balançando entre a porta escura e o peito de Rodolphus. Ela era sangue por completo: no rosto e nas vestes.

Rabastan tinha fechado os olhos, mas estava muito desperto. A energia maníaca vazava dele. Sangue jorrava de seu nariz e ele respirava fundo pela boca, o corpo todo tremendo, enquanto os lábios se torciam esporadicamente num sorriso soturno.

Bartô estava exausto. O rosto de seu pai ainda estava em suas retinas, caso fechasse os olhos, então ele os mantinha abertos, pregados em Rodolphus e Bella. As correntes apertavam seu corpo e agora ele podia sentir as queimaduras em sua pele, ardendo.

Rodolphus era o pior dentre os três homens. Ele tinha fechado os olhos e apoiado a cabeça no banco. Engolia em seco toda vez que a carruagem sacolejava e parecia doente. Respirava fundo cada vez que o corpo de Bella caia sobre ele, as mãos tremendo tanto que ele estava se machucando com as algemas.

A carruagem parou e Crouch fingiu não ouvir o suspiro de alívio que Rodolphus soltou. Bella soltou um gemido, o rosto amassado no peito do marido, e tentou se endireitar.

\- O que…

\- Estão nos levando para o Ministério. – Bartô respondeu simplesmente, enquanto ela lutava para se endireitar, piscando profusamente e cuspindo sangue no chão.

\- Me lembre de torturar Moody no segundo que eu colocar minhas mãos nele.

\- Eu lembro. – Rabastan respondeu, cansado, observando o irmão mais velho. Bella imitou o esposo, apoiando a cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos. Um sorrisinho escorregou por seus lábios.

Os próximos minutos se passaram num borrão. Estavam acorrentados, desarmados de varinhas e foram arrastados pelos corredores frios e vazios do Ministério. Alastor tinha tomado Bella como sua protegida, seus dedos grossos agarrando-a pelo braço com tanta força que ele estava deixando marcas arroxeadas. Ele não falava, olhava ao redor como um animal atiçado, um brilho obsessivo em seus olhos que afastava os outros bruxos.

E foram jogados em uma cela pequena e clinicamente limpa.

Bartô fechou os olhos ao sentir o frio envolver-lhe. Ele se encolheu para mais perto da fonte de calor à suas costas, mal se importando de que era o peito de Rabastan. Sentiu a respiração congelada de Rab no topo de seus cabelos.

\- Dementadores guardando a porta… Quão original… - resmungou Bellatrix, aborrecida e mexendo a mandíbula como se para colocá-la no lugar, tarefa difícil com as mãos ainda acorrentadas. Bartô tremeu dos pés à cabeça, virando-se e percebendo que Rodolphus desmaiara contra a parede extremamente limpa e negra.

\- Onde estamos? - perguntou Rabastan, coçando a garganta e se mexendo desconfortavelmente até acomodar Bartô entre suas pernas, como uma criança pequena.

\- Uma salinha qualquer – Bella cutucou Rod entre as costelas e crispou o nariz em desgosto quando ele soltou um gemido, indicando que não estava morto – Vão nos largar aqui para que os dementadores nos enfraqueçam… assim, quando formos a julgamento, vamos parecer mais abatidos do que eles.

Bartô sorriu. Ele podia ver a garota que ela fora sob seus olhos negros… A princesa de Cygnus, sua filha favorita. A garotinha que ele vira nos corredores, que ele odiara. A mais velha das três princesas Black.

\- Meu pai vai estar lá – comentou distraidamente.

\- Ele vai querer te levar para Azkaban pessoalmente – Rabastan riu – Talvez te leia uma história para dormir.

Bartô sorriu. Seu pai não fazia ideia de que tinha um filho. Bartolomeu Crouch Sr só tivera dois amores durante toda sua vida: Madelaine Crouch e a Justiça. Ele era alucinado pela esposa e pelo emprego. Enlouquecido pela ideia que o Ministério fora tomado pela corrupção. Nunca soubera que tinha um filho, apenas o reconhecera em momentos de desapontamento.

Agora, Madelaine… ah, sua pobre mãe iria morrer de desgosto ao ver o marido jogar o filho na prisão com tanta facilidade. Pobrezinha, com seus olhos de chocolate e seu rosto que se afogueava como uma centelha em meio à neve de Dezembro.

\- Minha mãe vai ter um troço – Crouch murmurou. Bella roncou uma risada, mas não disse nada. Eles caíram num silencio que seria confortável, não fosse pelos roncos doentios de Rodolphus desmaiado, e pelos dedos congelados que a presença dos dementadores criava, subindo e descendo pela espinha deles.

Talvez houvessem se passado horas, talvez alguns dias. Porque a fome e a sede vieram e se foram. As necessidades biológicas apareceram e desapareceram, dificilmente porque os aurores se apiedavam deles, mas provavelmente porque ninguém gostaria de ser o coitado a limpar a bagunça que restaria.

E enfim, dias ou semanas ou horas depois, uma porta escura foi aberta e Alastor entrou com um pequeno amontoado de aurores à suas costas. Nenhum deles parecia tão satisfeito quanto Moody.

\- Bom dia, garotos – ele abriu um sorriso soturno que apenas fez com que suas cicatrizes fossem mais evidentes. Alastor andou até Bella primeiro, agarrando-a pelo braço e afastando os cabelos escuros do rosto bonito dela.

\- Vamos – sua voz era firme e mesmo assim, cheia de um humor que simplesmente não deveria estar lá. Rabastan se contorceu quando uma aurora o agarrou pelo braço e tentou bater com as mãos acorrentadas na mulher. – Vigilância constante, senhores. – Moody orientou, ainda espremendo o braço de Bella entre as mãos e a guiando para fora do cômodo.

Bartô não resistiu quando foi erguido, seus olhos pregados em Alastor… o fogo queimando seu estômago como uma úlcera. Ele sabia o que aconteceria: Seriam julgados e confinados em Azkaban por um longo tempo, até finalmente cumprirem a pena e serem beijados por um dementador.

E não estava com medo. Não ainda, talvez tivesse mais tarde… Mas agora só sentia ódio, raiva queimando seus órgãos e os olhos pregados nas mãos de Alastor, grudadas como garras de uma ave ao redor do braço de Bella.

Foram guiados para fora da sala e Bartô lambeu os lábios quando passaram pelos dementadores, quando o frio chegou até seus ossos e abandono, solidão, fez com que seus joelhos fraquejassem.

\- Vamos – a aurora o empurrou para frente, as narinas dilatadas de nojo, como se estar perto dele fedesse. Ele sabia quem ela era… Uma sangue-ruim e que agora o olhava como se _ele_ fosse a escória ali. Ah, ironia.

\- Rod? – Bartô chamou, enquanto eram empurrados para o tribunal. Seu amigo, amante, piscou pesadamente e franziu a testa contra a iluminação.

\- O que?

\- Eu vou matá-lo. – Crouch abriu um sorriso peçonhento, o sorriso que seria a única coisa a qual Rodolphus se lembraria dele em alguns anos.

\- Quem?

\- Alastor – Bartô piscou abobalhadamente quando recebeu um soco na boca do estômago. O ar fugiu e ele quase caiu de joelhos, não fosse pela mulherzinha o segurando.

\- Boa sorte matando Alastor Moody, quando estiver trancafiado em Azkaban – ela silvou – Ouviu isso, Alastor? O projeto de comensal disse que vai te matar!

Moody se virou, ainda agarrando Bellatrix e revirou os olhos – Ele pode entrar na fila, pegar uma senha.

* * *

Rodolphus não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa do julgamento. Ele apenas lembrava-se de Bella: Bellatrix que era tão linda e tão louca e tão estúpida a ponto de destruir qualquer salvação que eles podiam algum dia almejar ter.

Ele lembrava-se de Rabastan apoiando-a, de Crouch surtando completamente e tentando atacar os guardas quando saíram…

Lembrava-se da confusão e de Bella ser jogada, ainda acorrentada, no chão e dos dementadores entrando em frenesi, avançando sobre os aurores e os criminosos e naquela mistura caótica de patronos e feitiços defensores, Rodolphus podia ver Rabastan e Crouch avançando violentamente contra os funcionários.

Rodolphus vira Bella rasgar aquela aurora na noite que torturaram os Longbottoms… Rabastan era pior. Ele era mais forte do que ela, troncudo, e embora as algemas estivessem cortando seus pulsos e tornozelos, ele também era mais agressivo.

Ele havia jogado um auror no chão, agarrado a cabeça do homem como se fosse uma bola e socado no chão até uma poça de sangue aparecer ao redor deles. Os dementadores estavam flutuando ao redor de seu irmão, sugando pedaços de sua alma aqui e ali, mas fora a palidez mortal de seu rosto, ele simplesmente não parecia se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

As mãos dele estavam carmins e seu rosto que um dia fora tão belo, contorcido numa selvageria que não podia ser humana.

Bella havia se levantado do chão, um corte aberto em suas têmporas e fizera menção de ajudá-los a atacar. Rodolphus não sabia se aquilo era ânsia de fugir ou o simples desejo de matar tantos quanto podia antes de ser trancafiada.

Ele só sabia que iriam morrer e Rodolphus não deixaria Bellatrix se jogar no meio daquele caos, ela era _dele_ , não seria um feitiço verde que a mataria, não seria um dementador que sugaria toda sua força.

Ele agarrara-a pelo braço e jogara-a contra uma parede, sentindo as unhas de sua esposa em seu rosto e cabelos. Aquele corpo que um dia ele amara e venerara, agora se voltando contra Rodolphus como uma serpente.

Ouve um uivo, um grito de gelar o sangue, e Rodolphus a soltou por um único segundo, virando-se para ver o que acontecia. Viu Alastor caído, a mão esquerda lutando para agarrar a varinha, enquanto Bartô tinha as mãos ossudas no rosto deformado do homem, o polegar enfiado no olho esquerdo do auror.

Rodolphus piscou, atordoado e sentiu mãos grossas agarrando-a pelo braço, seus músculos flexionando e endurecendo como se uma câimbra o tivesse atingido. Caiu duro no chão, mal conseguindo respirar, mas mesmo enfeitiçado e imóvel, não conseguia desviar os olhos de Bartô.

Viu seu melhor amigo abrir um sorriso e erguer uma mão coberta de sangue, um objeto redondo entre seus dedos trêmulos e então Bartô foi jogado longe por um feitiço.

Rodolphus desmaiou com a imagem de Alastor Moody levantando-se, varinha em punho e o rosto coberto de sangue, com um buraco negro e carmesim onde um dia estivera um encantador olho cor de mel.

* * *

\- Siriusinho! – Bellatrix gritou, enquanto era arrastada para dentro de Azkaban. Após o escândalo nos corredores do Ministério, ela estava completamente acorrentada e tinha um pequeno grupinho de dementadores ao seu redor.

Seus olhos escuros brilharam ao encontrarem um homem bonito, imundo, sentado na cela pela qual passavam.

Rabastan virou-se para olhá-la e viu que mesmo completamente imobilizada ela lutava para parar, lutava para conseguir torturar o primo por mais um segundo.

\- Bellatrix – a voz de Sirius Black estava rouca e não havia emoção nenhuma nela. Ele estava já estava morto, completamente destruído.

Bella se jogou em direção a cela dele e acertou as barras de ferro com o rosto, mas abriu um sorriso mesmo assim, enquanto era puxada de pé.

\- Eu sei que não foi você, Siriusinho… Mas… Vai passar o resto da vida aqui… - ela riu, os dentes sujos de sangue e a voz aguda – Comigo! Eu e você, como quando éramos crianças…

Sirius não se levantou, continuou encarando-a com aqueles olhos mortiços que faziam um frio descer pela espinha de Rabastan.

\- Você vai morrer, Siriusinho! – Bella gritou, enquanto era arrastada para longe – Vai morrer _comigo!_ Vai morrer do mesmo jeito que eu, seu adolescente imundo!

Rabastan ouviu a voz dela até desaparecerem na escuridão. Ele lançou um último olhar para Black, encolhido e cadavérico, mesmo estando na prisão há apenas poucos meses, e foi puxado para longe.

Sua cela era suja, a água era grossa e Lestrange não sabia ao certo se aquilo que serviam era comida ou seus dejetos. Mesmo assim, ouvindo os gritos de Bellatrix à três celas de distância e, as vezes, com a voz calma de Bartô chegando a seus ouvidos, Rabastan Lestrange se convenceu que não havia mundo, história, onde eles pudessem ter um final melhor.

* * *

 **N/A: Quem chegou vivo até o final dessa história perturbada, fique sabendo que ainda tem mais! Parte dois (Ruína) vem por ai, quando menos esperarem. Comentem! Me digam se eu preciso de muita terapia, se vocês precisam ou se, no final das contas, eu consegui ou não capturar a loucura dessa gente!**


End file.
